danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Il Codice Maimonide e i Norsa
Il Codice Maimonide e i Norsaהוא גירסה של "מורה נבוכים". להלן פענוח של הקטע המובא להלן: מאמר זה מטרתו הראשונית ביאור עניני שמות שנאמרו בספרי הנבואה. מאותן השמות שמות משותפים, והבינום הסכלים לפי אחד העניינים אשר עליהם נאמר אותו השם המשותף. ומהם מושאלים והבינו גם אותם לפי העניין הראשון אשר הושאלו ממנו. ומהם מסופקים 5 פעמים אפשר לחשוב בהם שנאמרו מתוך אי הקפדה, ופעמים אפשר לחשוב בהם שהם משותפים. thumb|600px|מרכז| התערוכה ברומא thumb|ימין|אולם התערוכה ברומא IL CODICE MAIMONIDE E I NORSA: LA MOSTRA CURATA DA GINO FAMIGLIETTI E SALVATORE SETTIS ALL’ARCHIVIO DI STATO DI ROMA UNA FAMIGLIA EBRAICA NELLA MANTOVA DEI GONZAGA. BANCHE, LIBRI, QUADRI *הקישור "ידיעות רומא להלן תרגום הכתבה הערכת החשיבות המוחלטת של מסמכים היסטוריים. חזרו בחוזקה על מגוון ההשפעות העומדות בבסיס זהותנו. מאשרים את ערכה של התרבות היהודית בתחום המחשבה האנושית. אלה האלמנטים ההופכים את התערוכה "קודקס הרמב"ם והנורסה" לא רק לחוקרים אלא גם לקהל הרחב. משפחה יהודית במנטובה בגונזגה. בנקים, ספרים, ציורים, הגהו ואצרו על ידי ג'ינו פמביגליטי וסלווטורה סטיס והוקמו בין התאריכים 23 באוקטובר 2018 עד 5 בינואר 2019 במתחם המונומנטלי סאלה אלסנדרינה במתחם הבורומיני של לה ספיאנצה, בית ארכיון המדינה של רומא. תערוכה נהדרת, איפוא, ויום לימודים בינלאומי לחגיגת הצלחתה החשובה של מדינת איטליה, תוצאה משמחת של תחרות בינלאומית בה השתתפו אספן אמריקני ואמן אוסטרי מאז 2014: הרכישה, באמצעות רכישה חובה, מ חלק ממנכ"ל הארכיונים של משרד המורשת התרבותית ופעילויות בשנת 2017 של כתב יד מואר משנת 1349 (ושל שטר המכירה הקשור למשפחת נורסה מתאריך 1513), ובו אחד העותקים החשובים ביותר של התרגום מערבית ל- עברית של מדריך הנבוכים על ידי הפילוסוף, הרופא והמשפטנית מוסה הרמב"ם (1138-1204), בין ההוגים החשובים ביותר בתולדות היהדות ואישים בולטים באנדלוסיה שנשלטים על ידי הערבים. המדריך, שמציע תשובה לבעיית חוסר ההתאמה בין תיאולוגיה, מחשבה יהודית ואריסטוטליאניזם, היה מוצלח ביותר במשך מאות שנים. הרכישה החובה, באמצעות מימוש זכות הסירוב הראשונה, ביטלה את הסיכון כי קוד הרמב"ם יהפוך לאוסף פרטי (כפי שקורה לרוע המזל לעיתים קרובות) ובמקום זאת אפשר למסמך בעל ערך בלתי אפשרי להיות טוב למדינה האיטלקית. הכרך - שנרכש בשנת 1513 על ידי מוזס בן נתנאל נורסה, מגיש ממשפחתם המפוארת של בנקאים מנטואנים שהבדילו את עצמם במשך מאות שנים בגלל איסוףם הנלהב ופעילות הזמנת כרכים יקרים - הוא קומפנדיום ביבליוגרפי וארכיוני המעיד על כך שפע של תרבות הרנסאנס האיטלקית וההיסטוריה האיטלקית בכלל, והדגיש את ההשפעות המרובות שהגדירו זהות לאומית כזיהום חיובי של תרבויות שונות ותפקיד הקהילה היהודית באיטליה באותה תקופה. כתב היד - המורכב מ 228 גיליונות קלף עם קשירת עור, מועשר במיניאטורות יקרות מאוד בעלים זהב, כולל ייצוג של גן העדן הארצי, וגרפיקה באדום וכחול - נותר נחלתם של משפחת נורסה עד לימים. שלנו, בעוד ששאר הספרייה המשפחתית החשובה נעלמה. לאחר שנה בשירותם של מיטב המשקמים בעולם בין חדרי ה- ICRCPAL (המכון המרכזי לשיקום ושימור מורשת ארכיונים וספרים), מצוינות בינלאומית מוחלטת, הכרך יוצג לראשונה, זמין סוף סוף של הציבור ולא רק של מומחים. התערוכה מאורגנת ומופקת על ידי המינהל הכללי של הארכיונים במשרד למורשת תרבותית ופעילויות, בשיתוף ארכיון המדינה של רומא ופרויקט פרין 2015: ההיסטוריה הארוכה של האנטישמיות. יהודים באירופה ובים התיכון (מאות X-XXI): פרקטיקות סוציו-אקונומיות ותהליכים תרבותיים של דו קיום בין אפליה ושילוב, רדיפה והמרה, קידמו על ידי אוניברסיטת ספינזה ברומא, אוניברסיטת מילאנו, אוניברסיטת פיזה, אוניברסיטת פיזה מחקרים בגנואה. ביום הפתיחה הראשון שלה לקהל הרחב, ב- 23 באוקטובר, תועשר התערוכה על ידי ועידה בה השתתפו מומחים מכל העולם, בהם המלומדת מניו יורק אוולין כהן וג'והנה ויינברג מאוניברסיטת אוקספורד. פרויקט התערוכה, המחולק לשלושה קטעים - מנטואה בזמן הגונזאגאס; היהודים במנטובה ומשפחת נורסיה: היסטוריה של ציור; ספריית נורסה ומדריך הרמב"ם לנבוכים - מציג לציבור, בנוסף לכתב היד של הרמב"ם, 5 כתבי יד מוארים נוספים של ספריית פארמה מספריית נורסה, כולל תנ"ך בעברית משנת 1277, פירוש לתהליכי ה- XIV מאה, עותק נוסף, משנת 1377, של מדריך נבוכים ו -13 כתבי יד מארכיב המדינה של מנטואה ביחס לפרק המדהים הקושר את ההיסטוריה של מדונה דלה ויטוריה מאת אנדראה מנטנה (שהוזמן בשנת 1496 על ידי פרנצ'סקו השני גונזגה) לאירועי ה משפחת נורסה. בנוסף למסמכים היקרים הללו, העתק 1: 1 של הציור של מנטנה, שנמצא כיום בלובר, והבד המקורי של המדונה עם הילד והקדושים (אנונימי, בערך 1515), מיועד גם לכנסיית הניצחון ומתאר ב הכתבה המקורית Valorizzare l’assoluta importanza dei documenti storici. Ribadire con forza la diversità di influenze che sta alla base della nostra identità. Riaffermare il valore della cultura ebraica nell’ambito del pensiero umano. Sono questi gli elementi che rendono attualissima e destinata non soltanto agli studiosi ma anche al grande pubblico la mostra Il codice Maimonide e i Norsa. Una famiglia ebraica nella Mantova dei Gonzaga. Banche, libri, quadri, ideata e curata da Gino Famiglietti e Salvatore Settis e allestita dal 23 ottobre 2018 al 5 gennaio 2019 presso la monumentale Sala Alessandrina del complesso borrominiano della Sapienza, sede dell’Archivio di Stato di Roma. Una grande mostra, dunque, e una giornata internazionale di studi per celebrare un importante successo dello Stato italiano, esito felice di una contesa internazionale che ha coinvolto un collezionista americano e un magnate austriaco fin dal 2014: l’acquisizione, tramite acquisto coattivo, da parte della Direzione Generale degli Archivi del Ministero per i Beni e le Attività Culturali nel 2017 di un manoscritto miniato del 1349 (e del connesso atto di vendita alla famiglia Norsa datato al 1513), contenente una delle più pregevoli copie della traduzione dall’arabo all’ebraico della Guida dei Perplessi del filosofo, medico e giurista Mosè Maimonide (1138-1204), fra i più importanti pensatori nella storia dell’Ebraismo e personalità di spicco nell’Andalusia dominata dagli arabi. La Guida, che propone una risposta al problema dell’incompatibilità tra teologia, pensiero ebraico e aristotelismo, ebbe enorme fortuna nel corso dei secoli. L’acquisto coattivo, mediante l’esercizio del diritto di prelazione, ha scongiurato il rischio che il Codice Maimonide approdasse a collezione privata (come purtroppo spesso accade) e ha consentito invece che un documento di inestimabile valore diventasse bene dello Stato italiano. Il volume – acquistato nel 1513 da Mosè ben Nathaniel Norsa, esponente dell’illustre famiglia di banchieri mantovani distintisi nel corso dei secoli per il loro appassionato collezionismo e per l’attività di committenza di preziosi volumi – è un compendio bibliografico e archivistico che testimonia la ricchezza della cultura rinascimentale italiana e della storia italiana in generale, mettendo in luce le molteplici influenze che hanno definito l’identità nazionale come una positiva contaminazione di culture diverse e il ruolo della collettività ebraica nell’Italia di quel periodo. Il manoscritto – composto da 228 fogli in pergamena con legatura in pelle, arricchito da pregevolissime miniature in foglia d’oro, fra cui una rappresentazione del Paradiso terrestre, e da grafismi in rosso e blu – è rimasto di proprietà della famiglia Norsa fino ai giorni nostri, mentre il resto dell’importante biblioteca di famiglia è andato disperso. Dopo un anno sotto la cura dei restauratori più bravi del mondo fra le stanze dell’ICRCPAL (Istituto centrale per il restauro e la conservazione del patrimonio archivistico e librario), assoluta eccellenza internazionale, il volume sarà esposto per la prima volta, finalmente a disposizione del pubblico e non soltanto degli specialisti. La mostra è organizzata e prodotta dalla Direzione Generale Archivi del Ministero per i Beni e le Attività Culturali, in collaborazione con l’Archivio di Stato di Roma e il Progetto Prin 2015: The Long History of Anti-Semitism. Jews in Europe and the Mediterranean (X-XXI centuries): Socio-Economic Practices and Cultural Processes of Coexistence between Discrimination and Integration, Persecution and Conversion, promosso dalla Sapienza Università di Roma, Università degli Studi di Milano, Università di Pisa, Università degli Studi di Genova. Durante il suo primo giorno di apertura al pubblico, il 23 ottobre, la mostra verrà arricchita da un convegno cui prenderanno parte esperti da tutto il mondo, fra i quali la studiosa newyorchese Evelyn Cohen e Johanna Weinberg dell’Università di Oxford. Il progetto espositivo, articolato in tre sezioni – Mantova ai tempi dei Gonzaga; Gli Ebrei a Mantova e la famiglia Norcia: storia di un quadro; La Biblioteca Norsa e la Guida dei Perplessi di Maimonide – presenta al pubblico, oltre al manoscritto di Maimonide, altri 5 manoscritti miniati della Biblioteca di Parma provenienti dalla biblioteca dei Norsa, tra cui una Bibbia in ebraico del 1277, un Commento ai Salmi del XIV secolo, una ulteriore copia, del 1377, della Guida dei Perplessi e 13 manoscritti dall’Archivio di Stato di Mantova relativi al rocambolesco episodio che lega la storia della Madonna della Vittoria di Andrea Mantegna (commissionata nel 1496 da Francesco II Gonzaga) alle vicende della famiglia Norsa. In aggiunta a questi preziosissimi documenti, saranno in mostra anche una riproduzione 1:1 della tela del Mantegna, attualmente al Louvre, e la tela originale della Madonna col Bambino e Santi (anonimo, circa 1515), ugualmente destinata alla Chiesa della Vittoria e raffigurante in basso membri della famiglia Norsa in atto di contrizione (attualmente conservato nella Basilica di Sant’Andrea in Mantova); e, infine, una maquette della medesima Chiesa della Vittoria, costruita al posto della casa dei Norsa, per cui fu commissionata l’opera del Mantegna. L’operazione compiuta con l’acquisto coattivo del Codice Maimonide costituisce un ulteriore tassello di una lungimirante politica portata avanti negli ultimi anni dalla Direzione Generale degli Archivi del Ministero per i Beni e le Attività Culturali. Il provvedimento di esproprio delle carte di Giorgio Vasari, l’acquisizione della Lettera di Raffaello a Leone X, delle carte dei fratelli Rosselli, del verbale manoscritto della seduta del Gran Consiglio del Fascismo del 25 luglio 1943 che esautorò Mussolini; ma anche le operazioni di tutela dell’archivio di Giuseppe Verdi, delle carte di Cavour così come il recupero di una parte degli archivi fotografici della rivista Difesa della razza, testimoniano un “organico progetto di forte affermazione della funzione pubblica degli archivi non come passivo e polveroso deposito di cartacce ma come vivo strumento di ricerca per intendere la nostra Storia e il nostro presente ” come ha scritto Salvatore Settis sul Sole 24 Ore. תמונות מהתערוכה מימון חיבור 111.jpg Maimonide 14-850x566.jpg 124914621-a2aa39dc-c0bb-4b52-8902-86c286fb4e9f.jpg 83899-Maimonide 08.jpg 4318-Maimonide-Copertina.jpg